


Body Shots

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://type40consultingdetective.tumblr.com/">type40consultingdetective</a>: johnlock. involving food somehow. must contain porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [type_40_consulting_detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_40_consulting_detective/gifts).



> [So, I just hit 100 Followers and of course it was followed by the most terrible idea of all time: if each Follower sends me a tiny prompt (a few words), then you’ll get a askbox-sized Johnlock ficlet.](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91752926328/themadkatter13-fanfiction-old) This is my [first fill](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91752932193/johnlock-involving-food-somehow-must-contain-porn).

"What are ‘body shots’?" John, fresh from pub night with the lads, was a bit too far into ‘inebriated’ to realise this question may lead… well, _places_.

"Let me show you," was what he said instead. Shortly thereafter, the doctor’s tongue was sweeping through the salt sprinkling a pale neck, chased by tequila before relieving his flatmate of his tart oral burden. Several minutes later saw him writhing on the rug as salt was licked from the crease of his thigh by a dedicated (genius) pupil.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91752937218/body-shots)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
